A new Legend
by Estherdabookworm
Summary: A new ranger's training takes place, but this apprentice is no ordinary ranger apprentice. This apprentice is a girl, the first female ranger. And... I am in dire need of characters so I am accepting ocs and ideas too! Please review too!
1. Chapter 1

Will was riding to Halt's cabin, he got down from Tug and knocked on the door. No reply. He knocked again, still no answer. " I had informed him earlier about my visit,"muttered Will to Tug. Tug shook his mane,_ Maybe he has important matters to attend to_. Will mounted Tug and rode back to Castle Redmont. He jumped of Tug and walked his horse to the stables. As he was feeding Tug, one of the soldiers rushed over to Will pointing at the tower on his left, " Sir! Thank goodness you are here! An assassin was spotted climbing the tower and we can't catch him." Will jumped up onto his feet and mounted Tug quickly."Is Baron Arald still at Caraway Fief?" asked Will. The man nodded, "He will only be back by tomorrow or this evening." Crowding around the tower were a group of soldiers yelling and throwing all sorts of items at the hooded figure scaling the tower. Wasting no time, Will started climbing the tower in pursuit of the assassin. The assassin saw Will and started climbing faster. By the time Will had reached the middle of the tower, the assassin had reached the top and had started climbing through the window. Will muttered a curse and started climbing quicker. When he reached the window at the top he saw the hooded figure rush past to the other room. Will did the only thing he could-as he had left his bow at the bottom of the tower to keep his hands free while climbing, he ran after the assassin. When he reached the corridor the assassin had disappeared, nowhere to be found. That was when he heard a shout of triumph, rushing to check what had happened he saw that two guards on duty had caught the assassin. "Hand that person over to me." demanded Will. The guards looked at Will and remembered that Will was a ranger. The assassin was struggling to escape, Will brought out a coil of rope and begun binding the assassin. Will grabbed the assassin's wrist in an iron grip and dragged him to Baron Arald's office. Forcing the assassin down onto a chair, Will asked, "What were you trying to do?" The hooded assassin did not reply but kept his eyes trained on the ground. Will repeated the question. The assassin did not reply or even look at Will. Getting impatient, Will whipped back the assassin's hood and looked him in the eye. His anger turned into surprise as he looked at the assassin's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please do review and tell me about what you think of the story. Thanks! And thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter! It means a lot to me!**

" You- you're a girl!" gasped Will. The assassin glared at Will and snapped, " Got a problem  
with that?".

Will remembering his duty said," Ummm, no. Besides what are you doing here?"

The girl laughed, " Ask the baron."

Will looked confused for a moment until Baron Arald burst through the door right on cue. "Hey Will, hold it right there! Leave the girl alone, she means no harm. She is one of the orphans living here."

Will nodded and untied the girl who was fidgeting nervously. "Sorry sir," Will apologized, "I didn't realize she was under your care."

The girl stood up to walk to the door until the baron stopped her.  
"Katherine, what were you doing trying to climb up the tower to my office?"

Katherine slumped back on her chair, "I was trying to find out about my parents, sir. I am very sorry."

Will gave a sad sigh remembering that he had been an orphan too. Baron Arald opened his mouth to say something but Katherine stood up and interrupted, "And I will have to sweep the entire courtyard as well as apologise to every single guard in the castle for the trouble I have caused."  
She dejectedly walked out of door to begin her punishment.

Will grinned, " I assume this is not the first time something like this has happened here."  
"You have assumed rightly young Will." Sighed the baron," She reminds me much of you when you were younger."

" Me? What did I do?"

Baron Arald smiled, " Yes, you. I believe if you asked Halt and Master Chubbs, they would have plenty to say about you."

Will grinned sheepishly as he remembered the incident many years laughed, " I remember, sir." He turned away and walked to where Tug was soon as he exited the room, he bumped into somebody, he looked up and saw Halt.

" Oh, morning Halt."

Halt scowled at Will, " I thought you were supposed to meet me at Jenny's." Will was confused.

" Was I?"

"You were."

"Oh, ok. Sorry Halt, I might have forgot about it."

" Not ' might', you must have forgotten about it." Halt insisted.  
Halt grabbed Will and gave him a shove towards Tug who was waiting outside. Will mounted Tug and followed in Halt's lead.

Upon arrival at Jenny's restaurant, Will unmounted Tug and opened the door at the entrance.

" Surprise!"

** Read the next chapter to find out whats Will's 'surprise'.Please review! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading and please give some pointers on how I could improve or anything else.**

Will was rooted to the ground staring at a banner hung over the biggest table that read, 'Happy Birthday Will!'

"Will! Happy birthday!" Alyss greeted him with a hug which caused Will to blush slightly, much to everyone's pleasure After Alyss released him, and he was greeted by Jenny and Horace, who gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Horace do you have to be so rough all the time? Where is Evanlyn?" complained Will

Grinning Horace replied, "Evanlyn has gone to attend to some important matters and she wishes you happy birthday. Not my fault that I am so strong. And... you might want to work on those muscles a little more, they're kind of small."

Halt glared at Horace, "I don't find anything wrong with him. Besides, in my opinion you need to lose some weight."

"Ouch, that hurts. Do you really have to be so grumpy all the time Halt?"

"Yes. "

Will was about to stop Horace and Halt arguing but he was confronted by Jenny.

"Why were you late, Will! I've spent two hours just preparing the roast beef for you and now it has gone stone cold. You should deserve a whacking for this, with my ladle!"

"Blame Halt. He forgot to tell me about this party and there were some problems that I had to deal with."

"Oh, never mind. "

Jenny walked back to the kitchen to prepare lunch for everybody, "Happy birthday Will."

"Thanks."

Will felt a tap on his shoulder, when he looked behind he saw Crowley grinning at him, "Happy birthday Will. What would you like?"

"I am not really sure Crowley; could I get back to you later?"

"Of course," said Crowley winking at Halt.

Will decided to keep that off his mind and enjoy the party for now. He wondered how the girl back at the castle was doing with her chores.

Back at the castle, Katherine was having the worst aches ever in years. If she had three wishes, she would wish that the castle courtyard was not so big and dirty and that the guards were all in one place instead of being scattered all around the castle.

Ignoring all the catcalls, and gossips of the other wards, she stomped to her bedroom sulkily. Life is so unfair, she thought grumpily, I didn't even have dinner!

As she entered the room, her roommate Tracy greeted her, "Hey Kat! Why are you so grumpy today? Is it because you slipped and fell into the moat while trying to climb the wall? Or you were on stable duties again? Was it that you got teased at? "

Typical Tracy, always positive and as carefree as possible. Luckily for Katherine, Tracy was one of the nice and friendly ones unlike some of the other girls who were forever teasing her, criticizing her and picking on her.

Katherine grumbled, "Blasted Ranger." She threw her cloak on the floor and slumped on her bed all worn out. She fell asleep before her head even touched the pillow.

**Click the Reviiiiiieeeeewwwww button and review! Thanks!**


	4. Ocs and Ideas

Hey guys! I am sorry but I can't continue until I get some ideas from you people.

If you have any ideas, even the faintest one please do suggest it, who knows it may be a blessing(to me) in disguise. (If you don't want other people to see it, feel free to PM it to me instead.).

I am also accepting Ocs,(to be apprentices) so do send in some too along with ideas if you please.

Please tell their;

Name

Whether Female/male

Age

Personality (summarised)

Horse's name, age and 'password'

I'll pick a few of the best and use them in this story if you don't mind of course. If yours doesn't get accepted its fine, and if I get enough Ocs and ideas I'll write a separate story specially for you guys!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry I have not updated for a while. I have been kind of busy with my other fanfic. Here are some OCS that has been sent in so far. **

**Harry- Moniquebowman**

**Sean Davidson-guest (wish you would tell your name)**

**Flynn O'Carrick- Arianna the Ranger**

**Jarrett-JarrettSoon **

**Continue sending in OCS please! And here is da story people…**

Katherine woke in the morning after hearing the cock's crows.

"Irritating chicken!" She complained

"Cock, not chicken."Corrected Tracy who woken before Katherine.

"Whatever!"

Then someone knocked on the door," Wake up you two! Get down for breakfast or else!"

"Coming! " Yelled Tracy and Katherine in unison. They made their beds in a hurry, brushed their hair and struggled to clean up their room quickly. In the end Tracy just shoved the pile of laundry under her bed while Katherine swept all the dirt under the carpets.

"Hurry up!"

"Fine! We are coming now."

Tracy unlocked the door and sprang out of the way before the door could squish her to a pulp.

Sheryl, who was about two years older than Katherine and Tracy, stormed in to check whether they had cleared the laundry, made their beds and swept the floor.

She grunted her satisfaction and ordered them down for breakfast. Tracy and Katherine sighed in relieve and quickly rushed down the stairs for breakfast before Sheryl found out they had not done their chores properly.

"The 'look clean' method never fails." Katherine remarked to Tracy as Sheryl walked into the mess hall.

"And lousy inspectors help the 'look clean' method too!" Giggled Tracy

"I most definitely agree!"

Sheryl glared at them so they decided to quickly eat and return back to their room to clean it properly this time. After cleaning up their room, they prepared to assemble at the main hall to meet Baron Arald.

"I am not looking forward to meeting the baron." Said Katherine grumpily.

"Why not? You usually enjoy meeting the baron, and besides, I personally think he is very fond of you."

"He probably is still mad at me because of what happened yesterday."

"Oh, never mind. Anyway I heard he is very forgiving."

As usual Tracy is _always_ positive, Katherine thought.

Will bit his tongue nervously while riding Tug, he was sent to investigate a serious case of children kidnapping. Halt and Gilan were accompanying him to catch the mastermind behind this case.

Though he had been on missions far more dangerous than this he was still quite nervous. Halt had told him being nervous was natural and all rangers, even the senior ones had the same feeling during missions. Only a fool would not feel nervous, Will had been told.

Halt said to Gilan,"I wonder what they are going to do to those kids they kidnap."

Will heard Gilan reply, "I have heard that children slaves are much sought after in Toscana. The kidnappers must be heading there to make their fortune."

"So far they have kidnapped only three children. It would make more sense that they are heading to somewhere else in Araluen to kidnap more children, and then only head over to Toscana."

Gilan nodded, "That makes sense."

After riding down to Caraway Fief, the rangers started setting up their tents and cooked their meals. Of course, they started brewing coffee. When the coffee had finished brewing, they filled their cups to the brim and started sipping the warm, black liquid.

Night was beginning to fall and Will was getting tired. Letting out a loud yawn, he retreated into his tent to sleep after dinner.

**Hey guys… Sorry 'bout the lame ending, my brain has busted and my imaginative juices are running out… Phew, one chapter down though. Please do review, it takes less than 3 minutes of your life to review J. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting, been busy. And thanks for all the reviews.**  
Katherine woke up with a pounding head in a moving wagon.  
"W-what am I doing here?" She muttered to herself. As she got up all her memories rushed back to her head.  
[_Flashback]_  
Katherine and Tracy completed their chores and were walking down the alley behind the stables. A dark figure seemed to be stalking them.  
"Ummm, Tracy? Can I go off for a moment? I think I left my water skin back at the stables."  
Tracy stared at her like she had just lost her mind, "But...it's so dark out here. I think you better get it back tomorrow."  
Katherine laughed," I am like a ranger, almost impossible to catch."  
Tracy bit her lips," You can't always assume that luck will be on your side Kat..."  
" I am going," Katherine said firmly, " now."  
Giving Tracy no time to protest she slipped deeper into the alleyway follow the mysterious figure.  
She managed to catch up with the figure in a little while.  
" Excuse me, do you have any permission to be here sir?"  
The figure turned around as soon as he heard her, giving her a creepy smile.  
She shuddered," If you don't leave now, I-I'll have no choice but to call the guards to arrest you."  
The man looked her straight in the face, and without hesitation he twisted her arm causing her legs to buckle. She groaned in pain as the man forced her down on her knees, hard.  
Recoiling, she clamped her teeth down on the man's arm. Tasting the salty taste of blood she bit harder causing the man to scream in agony.  
He shook his arm and tried to push her off. He let go of her with his other hand and waved to his partner who rushed towards him.  
Katherine felt something cold and hard hit her on the head, then the world dimmed and everything turned black.

* * *

As Katherine got up, the wagon door slammed open as a burly man walked in holding a tray.  
" Ah, the little she cat," He said, " Nasty bite you gave Marcus yesterday."  
Katherine yelled," Get me out of here you great lumbering donkey! What did you kidnap me for?"  
The man smiled," Why, to sell of course."  
Then his face hardened," And as for being rude, there will be no breakfast for you."  
He stomped out of the door and Katherine heard it slam shut. She sat there sobbing, why hadn't she listened to Tracy.  
**Review please:)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I've decided that I'll use **

**Jacy Dorien**, **Isabella,** **Harry, Jarrett and** **Flynn O'Carrick as characters in this story.**

**Thanks for sending them in guys!**

* * *

"Are you alright?" A gentle voice said. "Here have a drink."

Katherine heard something pushed towards her and she grabbed it. Hearing some water sloshing in the water skin, she gladly drank until every single drop was gone.

"Thanks," She rasped, then pausing for awhile, "who are you and what is going on?"

She held her breath as she heard some curses and mutterings. After a few seconds she saw a flicker of light and a girl and a boy limping towards her.

"Hi, I am Isabella and this is Jarrett." She said indicating at the boy next to her.

"I-I am Katherine."

"Isabella, I told you to tell her not to drink all the water." Jarrett grumbled shaking the empty water skin.

Katherine stammered, "I-I am so s-sorry."

"Please just ignore him; he is always like that towards others who are new. But he is actually quite nice and sometimes fun after you get to know him."

Jarrett looked annoyed, "It's not my fault this girl drinks like a whale with dehydration."

"Jarrett! Don't be rude! Here, you must be starving." Said Isabella handing Katherine a piece of rather stale bread. "It's not much but food is food."

Katherine took the bread and chewed hungrily as she had not eaten any breakfast or lunch

"Now you give her our last piece of bread. How clever, now we're gonna have no more food for today." Grumbled Jarrett

Isabella ignored him and continued to watch Katherine eat.

"Thanks for the food."

Isabella smiled,"It's fine, we'll all get breakfast tomorrow morning if we're well -behaved."

Katherine stopped chewing.

"Are you okay?"

"What are they going to do with us? Are they going to kill us or something?"

"No, I think they are going to sell us as slaves in another country far from Araluen."

Katherine choked on her bread, "Have they sold anybody already?"

"Yes, two girls and a boy."

Isabella sighed sadly as she remembered the marketplace they were sold at.

"We have to get out of here!" Katherine said desperately. She banged at the door repeatedly.

Isabella put a hand on her shoulder gently, "Katherine, there is no way out of here. Trust me, Jarrett and I have tried countless of times to escape from this horrible place."

Katherine froze and started sobbing.

Jarrett sighed,"I wish I was back at home with my parents, little sister…"

Isabella fumbled in her pocket for awhile and brought out a white stick which she broke into three.

One piece she gave to Jarrett, the other to Katherine while she popped the third into her mouth and started chewing.

"Yum, cinnamon flavoured chewing sap. Thanks Bell." Jarrett munched onto his and started chewing enthusiastically.

Isabella tried to calm Katherine, "Here have this, it's delicious. Oh do stop crying."

Katherine stopped sobbing and looked up at Isabella. She looked confused; I mean how can you eat sap?

Seeing that Katherine was confused, Isabella explained, "Chewing sap is made of a sap that comes from a rubber tree. It is bland at first but is then flavored with cinnamon, sugar and peppermint then dried in the sun. After all the taste is gone from the chewing sap you spit it out.

Katherine took the stick, put it into her mouth and chewed. Surprisingly it tasted good.

It was getting dark, so Isabella sat down on the hay next to Katherine and started spreading out the hay to make a bed. Jarrett threw Katherine a rag to use as a blanket for the night. He then made himself a bed and settled down near the end of the wagon.

"Good night Katherine and Jarrett." Isabella mumbled after lying down and pulling a thin rag over herself.

Katherine laid down on the hay bed that Isabella made for her and covered herself with the rag that Jarrett had passed to her. Before she fell asleep she made up her mind to find a way to escape from this prison.

* * *

**Review:)**


End file.
